


the prince and the forest giant

by thorbrucekyrie (arthureverest)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthureverest/pseuds/thorbrucekyrie
Summary: So I wanted to write something based off@radicles-art‘s incredible painting[here].The prince meets a forest giant and falls in love





	the prince and the forest giant

And so it was, that the prince preferred to spend his days in the woods outside the castle. He was the throne-heir, but didn’t want it. Named for the local god of thunder, many would say he embodied the character, full in spirit and joy. His strength was abundant, but his love was more-so.

Sometimes helped the workers tend their goats. One afternoon one of his favorite of the goat young, Gnjostr, wandered off. He’d gained the prince’s affection by being slow to walk, needing help at times. The prince worried about the kid’s balance in the rockier areas of the woods, and went looking for him.

“Gnjostr!” he called, his voice a clear song, hoping the kid would find it familiar. “Gnjostr!”

At the part of the woods where the sun saw little, the prince began to fear he may have lost his little goat friend, and began to return to tend to the other goats. He paused at the bristling sound of the low branches, hoping it was his goat.

“Yoaster.” A voice said.

“Who is there?”

“Yoaster.” The voice repeated, deep and course, punctuated by the sound of a small bleat.

From the shadows, a hand reached out, holding the missing goat, small in its palm like it was a toy.

The prince hesitated, knowingly instantly that this was the hand of a forest giant. He had heard tales of the damage done by those kinds of hands, anger and rage balling them into fists and taking down houses and families and homes that erred too close to the shadowed center of the forest. It was common knowledge not to wander too far in the direction he had, and at any other point he would have had the sense to retrieve this knowledge.

And yet, the creature possessed the intelligence to know what he was looking for, and the wisdom to know he wanted it back, the gentleness to capture it, and the kindness to return it. That seemed uncharacteristic of the tales he had been told.

And suddenly the rebellious spark in him took hold, and he stepped forward to retrieve his friend from the giant’s arms. He thanked the stranger, and was ready to be on his merry way.

“Human.” The voice said, stopping the prince. The giant stepped into what little light there was in the area and put a fist to his chest. “Risi”

Risi was the word the ancients called the forest giants, from a time when the species interacted. He assumed that was what he wanted to be called.

“Well, Risi, I will be back tomorrow with a gift in return for finding Gnjostr.”

And the prince nodded. And he left to return the next day.


End file.
